Class of the Titans: The End of Everything
by Becky Sky
Summary: A haunting aura from the past has come back to torment Theresa, causing her to attack the ones closest to her. Ashamed, she flees, and falls into the hands of Cronus. Her friends must save her and defeat him, but this time it means ultimate sacrifice...
1. Prologue

Class of the Titans: The End of Everything

**A/n: So for you who have seen Phantom Rising, this will make sense. For those who haven't, you missed the best eppie EVER! Anyways, this is my making of a full-length movie that documents their last battle with Cronus. This takes place after Phantom Rising and that lastr eppie has a big bearing. So enjoy, and please review! Also, please note that because of the ominous ending of Phantom Rising, this fic will also be quite dark, but it has some light scenes as well. Becky**

Prologue

_Images haunted her, images of betrayal, destruction, and pain. She was fighting her friends, her long fiery hair whipping around her head, stinging her face like bees. Jay was reaching out for her, trying desperately to help her. She blasted him away. Then the images were gone, and she was alone, her and her own aura. Purple light surrounded her, engulfing her in its haunting embrace. Her aura, strong and deadly, was trying to overtake her, she who housed it in her heart and soul. _

"_Give in," it whispered, its breath tickling her mind like an annoying scratch. "Remember the power you used to feel… remember?"_

"_Go away!" she yelled, trying to push it from her. But the purple ghost of her hung on. "Wasn't this what you wanted, to feel powerful?" it prodded persistently. _

"_No, I just wanted to be free!"_

"_Free," it murmured. "Yet you are not. There is, however, a way for you to be completely free… de…"_

"NOOO!"

Theresa snapped upright in bed like a slinky, her green eyes wide with fear, her hand to her mouth as though she could take back all the words she'd said. The cold night air of spring chilled her to the bone, and all she could think of was, _It's happening again. Except this time it's after me._

Looking around her green-walled bedroom, with her weapons' closet and pottery in the corner, she couldn't help but feel that maybe it had all been a dream. A cool but gentle wind played with her curtain to her balcony, and she could hear the hum of Jay's computer through the wall. Just the thought of him being there, so close, made her feel safe and drowsy. Her boyfriend wouldn't let anything happen to her, and neither would the others.

"It's just a dream," she muttered. "It's over now, Theresa. Just calm down."

She settled back into her bed, closing her eyes and willing sweet dreams, but as she slipped into dreamland, an ominous violet figure slipped from her skin and smiled evilly.

"_I will have you yet again, Theresa,"_ it whispered. _"And this time death will be your only solution."_


	2. Writing on the Wall

Chapter One: Writing on the Wall

**A/n: Well, here's the first chapter. Please, give me lotsa reviews, because I love to hear what you have to say! Becky**

Morning dawned bright and sunny, the golden rays of sunlight filtering through her skylight to kiss her pale cheeks. Theresa's eyes fluttered open, and she rubbed her eyes tiredly. She was sure black circles would rim them after all the nightmares that she had had the night before, which had returned each time she awoke and tried to get back to sleep. Always her aura, trying to get back what it had fed upon only two weeks before.

Shivering, she slipped out of bed and looked to get dressed. What she found made her scream. Her entire room had been ransacked, her clothes and weapons strewn about on the floor. Written in scrawling violet letters on her wall were the words, Death comes quickly, but **madness**, Theresa, will kill you slowly.

"Theresa, what is it?" Hands banged on her door before it was flung open, a concerned-looking Jay, Herry, Archie, Atlanta, and Odie rushing in. Neil followed behind, yawning indiscreetly.

"Geez, Theresa, did you have to wake the whole neighbourhood?"

Jay was the first one there, his tawny bangs whispering against her cheeks as he pulled her into a tight hug. Her shoulders shook, and she couldn't say a word. She pointed at the wall, her finger trembling with terror. "L… look," she managed to finally say.

Atlanta gasped and exchanged a frightened look with Archie, whose eyes were wide as they noticed the writing on the wall. Herry gritted his teeth in anger. "The punks who did that are going to pay," he said menacingly, knocking his fists together.

Theresa sighed. "You don't understand, Herry. It's not strangers… it's my aura again. It's… after me!"

They stared at her, Neil's eyes wide in disbelief. "You're kidding? After everything that you did before, why would it want to come back to you?"

"Neil," Odie said, shaking his head at the blonde teen's pathetic attempt to make a joke at Theresa's expense, "It's naturally attracted to her. As it fed upon the power of the gods, it now wants more than it should. Isn't that the way all humans think?"

Theresa pursed her lips. "So does that mean… my aura is evil… it has a mind of its own?"

Odie frowned. "That's not right… usually an aura reflects the wants of the person it lives in."

Jay shuddered. "Let's not talk anymore of this stuff, guys. Theresa, maybe it's just some kids who wanted to play a joke on you. Just ignore it."

"But how would any kids know me well enough to know… you know… what happened?"

Jay shrugged. "I don't know," he said uneasily, staring at the writing as though it could provide some answers. Hanging her head, she said lowly, "Guys, I'll just change. You're probably right, Herry. It's just some kids who're acting like little idiots."

Atlanta laughed weakly. "Yeah, little dweebs."

She grinned, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah."

Neil smirked. "Okay then people, clear out and give the lady her privacy. And that includes you too Jay."

Jay gave him a look and reluctantly followed the others out of her room, looking back only to give her a little smile. But she wasn't looking at him: she was staring at the wall with a look of dread and terror. "Theresa?"

She started. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Now shoo." She beckoned him out the door, and he scooted out like a scolded school boy.

"_You're a dreadful liar, Theresa," _whispered the voice.

Whirling, she caught a glimpse of her aura as it disappeared under the bed, her sheets billowing from an unknown wind. Clenching her fists, she asked, "What do you want with me?"

"_I want power. I want what you denied me."_

"You stop. You're mine, and must obey me!"

"_Not anymore, Theresa. I am my own master. When you dispelled me, I never returned. Haven't you noticed you've been weaker lately?"_

She gasped. "That was you!" She remembered how she'd collapsed after practicing sword play with Archie, and how she hadn't revived until Persephone had healed her using their telepathic connection.

"_Of course it was,"_ it snapped scornfully, suddenly swishing from underneath the bed right at her. Its claws reached out, trying to tear her to shreds. She ducked, dodged and lunged at it. It caught her cheek and left a jagged purple scratch. She yelped and dropped to the ground, groaning. Evil laughter resonated from her aura, which then dove into her, causing her to blaze violet. With a gasp, her eyes snapped open, glowing purple. Anger suddenly surged through her, and she fought to control her thoughts.

But it was too much. All she saw was violet images full of anger and hatred towards her friends, wait… they weren't her friends! They were her enemies.

"_Perfect," _the voice murmured.

Theresa struggled to her feet, clutching at her bedside desk for support. _"Must destroy heroes,"_ she murmured. Then a blue image shattered the purple that threatened to take over her senses. It was the memory of all seven of them, smiling, laughing, and dancing on the beach. Groaning, she clapped her hands to her head. "LEAVE!" she screamed.

Cackles floated through the air. _"For now, but I will be back."_ Then, it crept from her and out her balcony, leaving her to shiver and sink to her floor in despair. "Will it never end?" she whispered, covering her head with her hands and sobbing quietly.

Atlanta, Archie, Neil, Herry, and Odie sat around the kitchen table, gobbling down Athena's breakfast pancakes. Herry burped and sat back, satisfied. "That was the best pancakes I've ever had, Athena," he announced. The tall goddess smiled brightly, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Why, thank you."

Atlanta grinned. "Of course Herry knows to suck up to the one who makes us breakfast," she joked.

Neil rolled his eyes. "My jokes are better!"

"You wish."

Archie smiled at their banter, and then nodded in acknowledgement as Jay entered the room, patting his sweater smooth. "Hey guys. What's up?" Then, after surveying the room, he asked, "Where's Theresa? She should have been down here and dressed an hour ago."

The others shrugged. "No idea," Odie said, peering at Jay closely. "Are you sure she's alright, Jay?"

Jay looked towards the stairs, wishing he knew what was happening. He imagined Theresa walking down the steps, giving them one of her usual cheery smiles, and then eating breakfast normally. But she had been different ever since her powers had gone out of control; she had been quieter and sadder. She didn't smile at him as much, didn't return his smiles. He sighed. He had the gut feeling that something was bothering her.

Then footsteps sounded on the stairs, and he heaved a sigh of relief as she came down the stairs dressed in her usual cut off jeans and cherry red tank top. Her fiery red hair streaked with blonde was smoothly combed, but her eyes were wide and unfocussed. Her knuckled gripped the banister so tightly that they turned white, and her lips were pale.

"Theresa, are you alright?" he asked carefully. She nodded curtly, and then stumbled down the rest of the stairs. Rushing to help her, he was waved away. "I'm fine," she snapped, stalking past him to sit down with a forced calmness beside Atlanta. Pushing her plate towards Athena, she said brightly, "Some yummy pancakes please, Athena."

Then she settled down to eat, but her eyes flickered around the room nervously, as though looking for something. Gulping her food down quickly, she hurried to the sink and placed her dishes inside. "I'm done," she said, and then grabbed her schoolbag and fled the dorm, her hair whipping about behind her.

Archie blinked. "Is it just me, or did she just act really weird back there?"

"I noticed it too," Odie mused. "Something's wrong."

Jay frowned. "But what?"

"The writing! What if Theresa was right?" Atlanta pointed out worriedly. "What if her aura is bugging her?"

"That's impossible!" Odie objected. "It needs something to control it. Remember?"

"Whatever it is, we need to find out. Theresa may need our help. I'll go ask Persephone."

"And I'll go and ask Theresa," Atlanta said, snatching her bag. "I'll take my skateboard and use the PMR to track her."

Archie stood up, reaching for his own pack. "I'll go with you…"

"Oh no you don't," Atlanta said, grinning teasingly. She poked his stomach playfully. "Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you can follow me around like a puppy."

Neil smirked. "Look who just got told," he sang so sweetly it was sickening.

Archie glowered at him, crossing his arms and sticking out his lower lip in a pout. "Shut up, Neil."

Neil smirked and pushed back the table, his chair making a grating noise on the floor. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go and shower."

"Again? You just did before breakfast!" Herry exclaimed.

"Take a hint, my friend: You can never be too clean."

Herry grunted in disinterest and gobbled down the rest of his breakfast.

Wind rushed under Atlanta's helmet and through her gelled red hair, caressing each individual friend like a lover's hand. She sighed and leaned into the feeling of euphoria that came with speed. She boarded past the wall that ran along the sidewalk, her sights set on the red brick building on the corner lot up ahead. Speed, the very thing that made her different from everyone else. She laughed and went faster, tasting the breeze on her tongue and the spark it ignited in her stomach, the same spark that she felt whenever she was near her friends, or out with Archie. It was the spark that made the soul the soul.

She giggled at herself. "I'm not usually this deep," she said aloud, and then nearly did a face plant as she stumbled. Her board slid from under her feet, and she yelped as she hit the ground and slid, careful to shield her face. She whirled around to see Theresa sitting on the wall, head in hands, and her hair tumbling around her shoulders as they heaved up and down in silent sobs. Her large blue tote bag was beside her, its thin strap loose around her quivering arm.

"Theresa?"

The girl's head snapped up, and for a moment she looked confused. Then she relaxed and nodded. "Hey Atlanta," she said casually, as though she had not been crying just a few moments ago.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh noth… STOP!" she cried suddenly, clapping her hands to her ears. Her eyes were wide with terror, and her face as white as a sheet. "Atlanta, get away!" she screamed. "Before I hurt…" Abruptly she stopped, and her eyes glowed purple. Backing away nervously, Atlanta held her hands up in a calming gesture.

"Just calm down, Theresa. I'm sure…" She barely had enough time to duck the bag Theresa heaved at her. She gasped as Theresa ran towards her, purple fire flaming from her hands.

"_Power,"_ murmured Theresa in an eerie voice that was her, yet wasn't. _"I must destroy the others."_

"Theresa, stop! You're not that girl anymore! You're Theresa, remember?"

"_Ther_esa?" she asked, suddenly sounding confused and a mix between the phantom inside her and the soul that she was trying to be.

"Yes, Theresa. You."

"AGGHHH!" she yelled, her long hair streaming wildly as the aura suddenly dispersed, leaving her to collapse to the ground.

"Theresa!"

"I'm alright," she said, rubbing her forehead. "But what just happened? I've got a majpr migraine."

"You mean you don't remember?"

Theresa shook her head, and then stared at her backpack, which lay in the middle of the road, and Atlanta's wide-eyed, terrified look. Her heart sank, and she felt nauseous. "Did I hurt you?" she whispered, eyes on the ground.

"No, of course not," Atlanta rushed. "I'm fine, we're all fine." Theresa struggled to her feet, grabbing the bag and clutching it to her chest as though it could protect her from herself.

Atlanta grinned feebly and began to head back to the dorm, leaving Theresa to school alone. She didn't dare tell Theresa what she had seen. All she knew that the writing on Theresa's wall was no longer a joke, and this time, they may all be in danger. She had to warn Jay.


End file.
